tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Technobot
The Technobots are a subgroup of five Autobots that transform into futuristic vehicles. Their counterparts are the Terrorcons. The Technobots functioned as an independent unit on Cybertron until 1987, when they travelled to Earth and met up with Optimus Prime's main forces. They are red, orange or brown with white highlights. The five combine into Computron. History In 2012 they went on a secret mission for Alpha Trion. After the Dweller was destroyed, the Technobots spent months down in the tunnels below Kalis, mopping up most of the remaining Trans-Organics. In 2014, Scattershot returned to Earth to help coordinate the attack to free Autobot City from Decepticon control. Members *'Computron' The combined form of the Technobots. His motto is Thorough data analysis is essential for the synthesis of successful strategy. **'Scattershot' Technobot Commander He transforms into a spaceship / battle station. He is the leader who forms the torso of Computron. His solution to the Decepticon problem is to empty as many weapons in their direction as possible. He refuses to stop until he has defeated or out of ammunition. He resorts to name-calling when others disagree with him. His motto is Decepticons are like rust spots - they're ugly and can pop up anywhere. **'Lightspeed' Technobot XO He transforms into a car. He forms the left leg of Computron. Despite his popularity and blazing speed as a car, he longs to be converted into an interstellar spacecraft. His motto is Interstellar travel is the only way to freedom. **'Strafe' He transforms into a space fighter. He forms the right arm of Computron. He is a trigger happy fighter who as much a danger to friends as he is to enemies. His motto is Shoot everywhere - because that's where your enemies are. **'Nosecone' He transforms into a cybertronian drill. He forms the right leg of Computron. He is very intelligent, but slow and methodical about completing a given task. His motto is It's not who's the fastest, it's who reaches the finish line first. **'Afterburner' He transforms into a motorcycle. He forms the left arm of Computron. His design may have been inspired from Tron's Light Cycle. He is known for frequently arguing with authority figures. His motto is Following leaders leads nowhere. While the Technobot team utilizes the same combining technology earlier used by the Aerialbots, Stunticons, Combaticons, and Protectobots, Computron is one of the few combiners with only one consistent combination. This is due to several of the smaller Technobots being different sizes when forming a leg or arm. Lightspeed and Nosecone are consistently the left and/or right legs, and Afterburner and Strafe are consistently the right and left arms. As Computron, the team's group dynamic allows them to create a super-intelligent gestalt whose mind and thought processes have been compared to "500 supercomputers". Although sometimes late when arriving at a conclusive decision, Computron's intelligence makes him the smartest and most strategic of the Transformers gestalts. OOC Notes Since the post-movie season is NOT canon, the Technobots were not built by a super-intelligence Grimlock. They were an independent unit on Cybertron during the Lost Years, and arrived on Earth in 1987 to assist Optimus Prime in the battle against the Decepticons. Shattered Glass The Technobots are a technologically advanced group of evil Autobots on Cybertron. Category:1987 Category:Cybertron Category:Technobots